


Look When You Can't Touch

by Synnerxx



Category: The Shield
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic watches, but he can't touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look When You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I still don't think I write Vic very well, but there it is.  
> Prompt: Voyeurism at kinkbingo

Vic watches them. They think they've got the clubhouse to themselves, think that he's gone home along with Ronnie. They think they're safe, no one's around to see. What few people that are left won't bother them since they locked the door that leads out into the Barn.

They're wrong. He's standing at the door that opens into the hallway and they forgot this one in their hurry to shove each other into walls and against the table. It's open just enough for him to see inside and what a show it is.

Lem's hopped up on the table and Shane is standing between his legs, kissing one another hard and rough, greedy hands sliding against the other's skin. Vic swallows hard, feels his become too small and he thinks about leaving, going home, letting them do whatever they want to do in peace, but this is too hot, too good a chance to pass up.

Shane bites at Lem's neck and Lem whines, pulling Shane even closer to him by the front of his shirt. Shane laughs breathlessly against his neck, amused by Lem's reaction to him.

"Like that, do ya?" He sucks a bruise on Lem's pulse point.

"Fuck. You know I do." Lem groans.

Vic doesn't want to be so affected by what he sees, but even he can't deny the pretty picture Shane and Lem make together. Especially when Shane shoves Lem back onto the table and jerks him forward by the front of his , undoing them and tugging them off along with Lem's boxers after Lem kicks his boots off.

Shane reaches into his own pocket, pulling out a packet of lube and tossing it on Lem's stomach for the time being. He unbuttons his own jeans and shoves them down just far enough before grabbing the lube again.

There's really no time for foreplay anyway as Shane slicks up his fingers and presses two of them into Lem, who makes a strangled noise and falls back against the table, hands scrabbling against the surface, wanting something to hold onto.

Vic palms himself through his jeans, biting down on his bottom lip. He shouldn't be watching this, definitely shouldn't be enjoying it either. Fuck it, this is too good to pass up. He watches as Shane works Lem open before stroking lube onto his own cock and thrusting into Lem fast and hard.

Lem nearly howls and Shane is leaning over him, pressing his clean hand against Lem's mouth, silencing him. Lem pants hard and Shane pulls out and thrusts back in, making Lem roll his hips upward into Shane's movements.

Vic opens his jeans and slides his hand in, stroking his cock fast, in time with Shane's thrusts into Lem. He chews on his lower lip to prevent any sounds from slipping out of his mouth and alerting the two in the room.

Shane takes hold of Lem's cock and strokes him fast, just as he likes it. A few more thrusts and Lem is coming hard, arching up off the table. He tightens around Shane and Shane comes a few moments later, fingers digging into Lem's hips.

Vic watches them and soon he's coming too, muffling his groan of satisfaction into his hand. Shane pulls Lem up and kisses him again as they lean against each other.

Vic uses the wall to hold himself up and winces, looking down at the mess he made of himself.

Well, at least it was a good show.


End file.
